The Way I Love You
by SomethingOutOfNothing
Summary: Rose and the Doctor had a fight. That was a week and a half ago. Now he has to find a way to say sorry. Set after Girl In The Fireplace.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Doctor Who. It came from a much more brilliant mind than mine. :)**

**A/N- This was written because Carly put so much effort (ha) into thinking of some happy prompts for me after I bugged her about it, so I figured I better use them. The prompts were teddy, ****a smile grew on his/her face, lighting up his/her eyes, "It'll always be worth it" and "I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain, it's 2 am and I'm cursing you're name." The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift (LOVE this song.) As for the actual idea, I have NO idea where it came from. It's set after Girl In The Fireplace. Just don't ask to many questions, because I was only half awake when I wrote it, and I finished it while I was working on about four hours sleep. So, basically, I'm saying just go with it, enjoy and review.**

**:D**

* * *

><p>It had started out as a simple thing, just a way to say 'sorry' after a fight. But over time, it had grown into more than that. It became a tradition, that whenever one of them did something wrong, that would be the best way to fix it. It was their sort of unwritten rule that it had to be done for everything to be fully okay again. Even after they'd gotten together.<p>

And that was why the Doctor, after a week of moping around the TARDIS, hoping that Rose would break first, was searching through the TARDIS records for a song. A song that said 'sorry'. Because that was what their tradition was. A gift and a card with a song lyric that said sorry (for what ever had been done that time) in it. That said more than anything else ever could.

Except this time he had messed up big, and he didn't actually know if it would work. She was staying with her mum, and hadn't talked to him in a week and a half. The Doctor was pretty sure he was going through Rose withdrawal. He already had his gift, a teddy, but the song, that was the most important bit of the whole thing. It had to be right. It was all very domestic, he thought. "Oh, Rose, what have you done to me?" He asked the empty TARDIS. "I can't even last two weeks without you."

Then just as he was about to give up, he found it. The song. "Perfect." The Doctor said with a smile.

Half an hour later (he had a little trouble with the wrapping paper) he was standing in front of Jackie Tyler's door, teddy and card in hand. He really hoped Jackie didn't answer the door, the Doctor didn't really feel like explaining why her daughter had run to her at two am a week and a half ago, almost crying.

Luckily for the Doctor, Rose answered the door, but as far as he was concerned it might as well have been Jackie with the glare he got fixed with. Her arms were crossed across her chest as she stared at him.

He handed her the teddy (which he had decided to give up on wrapping and just put a bow on it instead) and the card. The card had a glitter like substance on the front, at Roses confused look the Doctor cleared his throat and started to explain, "it's stardust, they say it's the most beautiful things in the universe. But I think they're wrong."

"It's so beautiful Doctor, how are they wrong?" Rose asked still staring at the card.

The Doctor sniffed, "Weeellll, they haven't seen you, have they?"

A smile grew on her face, lighting up her eyes as she looked up at him. "You suck up. You're lucky I love you."

"I'm sorry, y'know. About before." The Doctor said honestly, "I was thinking about you the whole time Rose Tyler."

"Yeah, but you left Doctor. You left Mickey an' me alone. You even left the TARDIS. I thought she was the most important thing in your life." Rose sighed. "Guess I was wrong about that too," a loose tear running down her cheek.

"You were. Because the TARDIS isn't the most important thing in my life. Not anymore. Although, she'd have to be a close second, second only to you." The Doctor said brushing away the tear.

Rose smiled that bright smile that he'd missed over the last week and a half and kissed him. It wasn't a snog, but it was long enough to conveyed all the pain and confusion she'd felt when he left. All the tears. The joy when he'd come back, and the happiness over what he's just told her. And the Doctor thought it was pretty amazing. "Was it worth it?" She asked after they'd parted.

"What?" He replied, still recovering from the impromptu kiss.

"Was it worth all the yellin' and cryin'?"

"Rose Tyler, it will _always_ be worth it." The Doctor answered and pulled her into his arms, "and don't you every think it's not." They stood in that position for a while in silence, just happy to be in each other's company again, until the Doctor asked, "Do you think we could get away without your mum noticing?"

Rose laughed, and slipped her hand into his. "Run?"

"Rose Tyler, you read my mind." And at that moment, the Doctor knew everything was going to be alright.

Later that night after the Doctor had herded Rose off to bed, she opened the card to read the words inside:

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain,  
>It's 2 am and I'm cursing you're name,<br>I'm so in love that I acted insane,  
>And that's the way I love you.<em>

With a smile, she stood the card next to a photo of her and the Doctor, so that it's shimmered in the light of her bedside lamp and turned off the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Review my mindless ramblings people! *Crazed laugh*<strong>

**;)**


End file.
